Jhown Punk
Jhown Punk foi o 1° Wrestler a ser contratado de toda a EWF,sempre chamou bastante a atenção com seu estilo Hardcore...Na antiga EWF foi 2 vezes Hardcore Champion e o que ficou no total,por mais tempo com o Title. Antiga EWF Jhown Punk foi o 1° Wrestler a ser contratado de toda a EWF e foi logo mandado á Brand Raw, onde teve uma rivalidade com Bruno Cena que resultou em uma Match entre os 2 pro Over the Limit 2012 que terminou em No Contest após a interrupção de Alexandre que atacou os 2... Jhown Punk após isso ainda conseguiu conquistar o Hardcore Championship pela 1° vez ao derrotar Matheus Daniels, porém pouco tempo depois foi lesionado por um ataque no backstage e então deixou à EWF e deixou o Title vago... Wrestler Misterioso... No Main Event do Raw #9, alguém encapuzado invadiu a Match pelo United States Championship entre o campeão Maykon Douglas VS Matheus Daniels e atacou Caio Paccioni (parceiro de Maykon Douglas) com um Steel Peep, Maykon então ataca o Wrestler Misterioso mas em seguida Matheus Daniels se aproveita da distração e consegue conquistar o United States Championship... Durante o Raw #10, no Main Event do Show, Matheus Daniels teve uma Promo onde começou à se gabar de ter ganho o Title e foi então que Maykon Douglas e seu parceiro Caio Paccioni entraram no ringue, porém de repente as luzes se apagaram e no Telão mostrou-se uma Promo em vídeo Misteriosa... Logo que isso acabou, Maykon Douglas revoltado começou a falar que já estava cansado do "amante" de Matheus Daniels e então ficou anunciado que no Summerslam 2012, Maykon Douglas e Caio Paccioni enfrentariam Matheus Daniels e o tal wrestler misterioso... Então finalmente chegou o dia do Summerslam, porém antes da Tag Team Match, o wrestler encapuzado misterioso aproveita um momento da Openning Match entre o Hardcore Champion, L-Test VS Yan Aries para fazer o Pinfall no campeão e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 conseguiu conquistar o Hardcore Championship, sem que ninguém ainda soubesse sua verdadeira identidade... Quando finalmente chegou á hora do wrestler misterioso entrar para sua Match, as luzes novamente se apagaram e mostraram a mesma promo em video, porém dessa vez, quando tudo retornou ao normal, Jhown Punk mostrou as caras, revelando que era ele o wrestler misterioso o tempo inteiro... durante a Match, Jhown Punk ainda atacou seu próprio parceiro, Matheus Daniels com o G.T.S. e depois deixou a Arena com o Hardcore Championship em mãos... Daniels e Punk então acabaram perdendo a Match, mas Punk mostrou claramente nem se importar! O Maior Hardcore Champion O Main Event do Raw #11, foi uma Raw Champions VS Smackdown Champions, onde John Vega (EWF Champ) e Matheus Daniels (USC) enfrentaram Gabriel Paccioni (WHC) e Gabriel Mysterio (IC), onde ao final da Match, quando Matheus Daniels já praticamente tinha a vitória garantida, Jhown Punk aparece para destraí-lo e devido á isso Daniels e Vega acabam perdendo a Match e o show é encerrado com os 2 caídos no centro do ringue enquanto Jhown Punk na Entrada da Arena fica rindo deles... No Raw #12, Jhown Punk foi colocado para enfrentar Johnny Nitro por uma vaga na Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, porém antes da Match ser iniciada, Punk distraiu Nitro com o Mic e quando ele menos esperava, lhe acertou um Mic Shot seguido de 3 extremamente brutais e impiedosos GTSs para então conseguir a vaga pro PPV Money in the Bank... após tudo isso, Punk mostrou mais uma Promo sobre ele mesmo no telão e ao final acertou um 4° GTS em Nitro e disse que uma revolução estava próxima à acontecer... ainda no show, Jhown Punk anunciou um novo grupo, a Straight Edge Society (Jhown Punk, Sasha Banks, Felipe Riley e Rob Van Dam...) Punk apareceu nos Raws #13 e 14, mas sem grande destaque, no 13 junto à Straight Edge Society e no 14 atacando Canon Cesaro e Luf com seu GTS, só como mensagem do que pretendia fazer no Money in the Bank, porém Punk acabou não saindo vitorioso da Ladder Match pela Briefcase, pois para surpresa de muitos, Cesaro tentou fazer o Pinfall em Jhown Punk para lhe retirar o Hardcore Championship devido a Regra 24/7, mas Punk consegue fugir, Cesaro vai atrás de Punk e Felipe Riley da Straight Edge Society que também estava na Match vai atrás de Cesaro para tentar ajudar Punk... acaba que nenhum deles ganha a Ladder Match, mas pelo menos Punk consegue continuar como Hardcore Champion... No Main Event do Raw #15, houve uma 20 Man Battle Royal para que se fosse decidido o 1° Contender ao EWF Championship e Jhown Punk foi um dos 20 wrestlers presentes na Match, porém não apenas não consegui vencer, como ainda perdeu o Hardcore Championship para Alexandre no meio da Battle devido á Regra 24/7 (Porém mesmo assim, Punk conseguiu chegar à uma incrivel marca de 31 Dias com o Title, algo nunca superado) Na semana seguinte, Punk foi atacado pelo seu próprio grupo que já estava cansado de suas ordens e então esse foi o fim da Straight Edge Society da Antiga EWF, que foi encerrada junto com a própria Antiga EWF Straight Edge Society da New EWF Estréia da New EWF... Logo alguns dias antes do 1° Explosive Night, Jhown Punk formou uma aliança com Matheus Daniels ...a Straight Edge Society . Daniels & Punk se disseram 'superiores' ao resto do Roster da New EWF devido o fato de não beberem bebidas alcoólicas nem usarem qualquer tipo de drogas. No Explosive Night #1 , Daniels & Punk participaram de um Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao United States Championship no TLC 2013 (Battle Royal tbm envolvendo Will , Daniel Bryan e Gabriel Master ). Daniels & Punk eliminaram Master e foram eliminados por Daniel Bryan...A Battle Royal foi vencida por Will Após a Match,ficou decido que no Explosive Night #2, Daniels & Punk enfrentariam Bryan & Master e a Tag vencedora se juntaria à Will e lutaria no TLC 2013 pelo United States Championship. No Explosive Night #2 ,Punk e Daniels começaram a se desentender até q em certo momento da Match,Daniels se recusou a fazer o Tag com Punk,assim fazendo com que eles perdessem e após isso,Daniel atacou Punk e assim marcaram uma Loser Gets Fired entre eles no TLC 2013 , onde Matheus Daniels saiu vitorioso Retorno & Saída Mais tarde ainda no TLC 2013, Punk apareceu durante a entrevista de Gabriel Paccioni no Master TV...Paccioni havia fala que iria atrás do World Heavyweight Championship e Punk apareceu para dizer que Paccioni teria que passar por cima dele,pois Evan havia lhe dado uma 2° chance de mostrar todo o seu potencial. Pouco após anunciar o retorno, em uma entrevista ele falou sobre uma revolução na New EWF para tirar wrestlers como John Vega, Gabriel Paccioni, Caio Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio do topo da EWF. Alguns dias depois de falar da revolução,Punk anunciou sua aposentadoria da EWF sem chegar a fazer nenhum luta após seu retorno, mas anunciou que teria uma Promo no Explosive Night #3, que aconteceria logo após às Férias, onde falou sobre a "The New revolution", disse que eles estavam dando continuidade à seu trabalho de inovar a EWF e isso lhe deixava contente por saber que todo seu trabalho na EWF não havia sido em vão. Punk e Evan Miller tiveram uma discussão na qual Punk conseguiu convencer Evan à se unir ao grupo Wrestler Misterioso (de novo)... No Over the Limit 2014, durante a Match de Matheus Daniels VS Alexandre, um wrestler misterioso atrapalhou a match e fez Daniels perder a match... no Explosive Night da semana seguinte, o mesmo wrester misterioso causou a derrota de Daniels para Hardy Boy em uma EWF Championship Match, fazendo assim Daniels perder seu Title. Na ExplosiveMania, Daniels teve sua Re-Match contra Hardy Boy pelo EWF Championship em uma Steel Cage Match, porém não apenas saiu derrotado como teve sua carreira encerrada devido o Diving Leg Drop que recebeu de Hardy Boy do topo da Cage... Ninguém ainda sabia quem era o Wrestler misterioso que havia atrapalhado Daniels 2 vezes, até que no Explosive Night #11 (Old School), Jhown Punk apareceu no meio da Promo de Hardy Boy e se anunciou como o Wrestler Misterioso. Daniels disse que era ele quem queria encerrar a carreira de Matheus Daniels, mas como foi Hardy Boy quem acabou fazendo isso, Punk iria se vingar de Hardy Boy e com isso, os 2 acabaram marcando uma luta entre eles para o Explosive Night #12 valendo o Title de Hardy Boy, luta da qual Jhown Punk saiu derrotado e após isso Jhown Punk saiu novamente da EWF, mas dessa vez Evan Miller deixou claro que por enquanto, as portas não estariam abertas para seu retorno, pois era difícil negociar com Punk já que cada hora ele queria algo diferente e nunca durava na empresa, sempre acabava saindo e voltando, então caso quisesse retornar, teria que esperar um bom tempo... Protegendo o Recorde? No Explosive Night #20, o Hardcore Champion, Gabriel Master anunciou que ficaria na casa de sua mãe até que batesse o recorde de Jhown Punk, que então no dia seguinte lhe fez uma visitinha... Punk invadiu a casa da mãe de Master e os 2 destruiram diversas coisas até pararem do lado de fora da casa e serem seperados por diversos policiais, porém não foi dessa vez que Punk conseguiu interromper o reinado de Gabriel Master... Então finalmente chegou o Main Event do Hardcore Justice, Devitt, Hardy Boy e Miller tiveram uma grande Match, com no final, quando Hardy Boy já tinha a Match praticamente ganha, Jhown Punk apareceu (todos acharam que ele iria atrás do Hardcore Championship de Master que estava na mesa dos comentaristas), mas Punk acertou um GTS em Hardy Boy, porém logo depois Jhown recebeu o Bloody Sunday de Devitt que em seguida conseguiu subir na Ladder e pegar o Title, Jhown então custou o EWF Championship de Hardy Boy O Fim... Após custar o EWF Championship de Hardy Boy, os 2 se enfrentaram pelo 1° Contender ao Title no Explosive Night #21 em uma No Holds Barred Match, onde mais uma vez, Hardy Boy conseguiu uma vitória em cima de Jhown Punk Explosive Night #22, Seth Rollins e Jhown Punk VS Billy Kingston e Luke Rocksan... logo no inicio da Match, Rollins se lesionou sem que Jhown nem ao menos tivesse a chance de entrar no ringue... Luke e Billy entao foram declarados os vencedores por KO, Luke deixou o ringue bastante frustrado e Billy comemorou a vitória, mas enquanto comemorava, foi atacado por Jhown Punk que em seguida ainda tentou lhe fazer o GTS, mas foi ai que Gabriel Mysterio apareceu, salvou Billy e ainda conseguiu terminar fazendo o Senton Bomb em cima de Jhown, para ficar anunciado que no Explosive Night #23, os 2 se enfrentariam pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship e com Billy Kingston como Special Guest Referee No Explosive Night #23, logo que a Match se iniciou, Billy já certou o Trouble in Paradise em Jhown e então Mysterio subiu no Top Corner, lhe fez o Senton Bomb e assim conquistou a vitória em cima de Jhown No Explosive Night #24, logo que a Feast or Fired Match se iniciou, Jhown se juntou aos comentaristas, dizendo que não colocaria seu emprego em risco na Match, porém, 2 semanas depois, Jhown Punk foi novamente liberado de seu contrato, dessa vez sem ter as portas abertas para um retorno! 2015 Apesar de parecer impossível Jhown voltar à parecer, Jhown fez seu retorno como uma das surpresas na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso, contudo, no dia seguinte foi anunciado que Jhown Punk havia sido recontratado ao Main Roster No Main Event do Explosive Night #32, Jhown Punk e Will são derrotados por Devitt e Vega em uma Tag Team Match de onde Jhown foi completamente destruído por Vega e Devitt... Jhown após a Match começa a culpar Will pela a derrota, que então diz que Jhown é a maior decepção da EWF... Jhown então lhe acerta um Roundhouse Kick e na sequência tenta lhe fazer o G.T.S, mas Will escapa e reverte no Killswitch em Jhown, o Show então se encerra com Will comemorando no Corner, enquanto Jhown fica caído no centro do ringue Pro Main Event da semana seguinte, Explosive Night #33, havia sido inicialmente anunciado para haver uma Fatal 4 Way Match: Prince Devitt VS John Vega VS Will VS Jhown Punk, mas Punk no Backstage diz pra Evan Miller que não lutaria se não enfrentasse Will no No Mercy 2015 pelo World Heavyweight Championship, Miller então o remove da Match, pois diz que Punk não merece o Shot e diz que quem enfrentaria Will, seria ele mesmo, Evan Miller New Straight Edge Society No backstage do Thunder #9, Jhown Punk começou a conversar com Blaze falando sobre as injustiças da empresa, mas inicialmente não foi dada muita informação sobre o que Jhown queria com Blaze, até que no Main Event do Show, Jhown e Blaze derrotaram 2 Ex-Wrestlers, Felipe Riley e RVD, 2 Formers Membros da Straight Edge Society... após uma completa dominação por parte de Jhown e Blaze, é anunciado que os 2 formariam a "New Straight Edge Society", com Jhown dizendo que faria Blaze ser tudo aquilo que Jhown havia sido impedido de ser... o show é então encerrado com um cumprimento entre Jhown e Blaze Na Opening Match do No Mercy 2015, Evan Bourne e Billy Kingston pela 1° vez em meses reúnem a Air Boom para enfrentarem Alisson Dibiase da ECW em uma Handicap Match, de onde sairam vitoriosos por DQ, após a "New Straight Edge Society" (Jhown Punk e Blaze) invadir a Match e atacar a Air Boom Alcunha *"The Best in the World" Conquistas *2x Hardcore Champion *Slammy Awards - "24/7 Moment" of the Winter (2014) invadir a casa da mãe de Master na tentativa de conquistar o Hardcore Title